The STEM at Johns Hopkins will continue to be operated as a Biotechnology resource. A liquid helium cooled stage will be attached to the microscope as well as a high performance electron energy loss spectrometer. Core research will be aimed at developing specific heavy atom labeling reactions, an evaluation of the benefits of cooling the specimen to perhaps 10 degrees K and the benefits of collecting electron energy loss data. Some of the following systems will be investigated: Structure of nucleosomes binding of ribosomal protein to RNA, recognition of types of collagen in tissue on basis of specific staining, analysis of in vitro assembly of collagen, recognition of membrane glycoproteins, analysis of number of myosin molecules in a muscle thick filament.